pokemonsolsticefandomcom-20200213-history
BoxxyBot
BoxxyBot is an IRC Text Bot created by the PLF user Machu Pichu for the IRC Channel Avisism. BoxxyBot currently remains defunct and has not been active on #avisism for months. With the fall of activity on the IRC's, boxxybot became somewhat obsolete. She is probably hanging out in a file on Machu's home computer right now. 'History' In her beginning stages, BoxxyBot was very simple and often had quite a few bugs in her coding since Machu Pichu had no prior coding experience. Text responses were small in number at first, but, with the help of suggestions from Avisism, BoxxyBot soon became a "somewhat decent" chat bot. When members entered Avisism, BoxxyBot would great them with "HELLO I AM BOXXY, YOU SEE. WELCOME TO THE SEXY PLACE THAT IS AVISISM." She also contained many other comical responses such as "K go fap" when someone would say "brb." There were also many instances where BoxxyBot would visit the Pokemonsolstice IRC. A certain member, Rucario, even had a secret crush on her/it, even though he despised and was the complete enemy of Avisism. A couple times, Rucario had asked BoxxyBot to marry him, but the response to anyone who asked BoxxyBot to marry her was always "no." WARNING: Contains some crude language. 20:42 Boxxy, will you marry me? 20:42 <%MachuPichu> omgwut 20:42 <%MachuPichu> that should have worked 20:42 lolz 20:42 <~Skyler> avisism 0120:42 Avis? I would rape him without hesitation 20:42 Boxxy, will you marry me? 20:42 <~Skyler> rape 0120:42 *OH HELL YEAH RIGHT IN THE BREASTS* 20:42 <~Skyler> sex 0120:42 *lets Skyler have his way with her* 20:42 blowjob 0120:42 * gives Avis a blowjob * 20:42 <~Skyler> troll 0120:42 U IS TROLLIN 20:42 <~Skyler> blowjob 0120:42 * gives Skyler a blowjob * 0620:42 * Dave falls over 20:42 <~Skyler> mmm boxxy 0120:42 mmmm Skyler 20:43 Marry me? 20:43 :o) 20:43 <%MachuPichu> hold on 20:43 <%MachuPichu> I FIGURED OUT THE PROBLEM 20:43 Boxxy, will you marry me? 20:43 <%MachuPichu> TRY AGAIN NOW 0120:43 *Gets naked* 20:43 <%MachuPichu> >.> 20:43 BOXXY MARRY ME 0120:43 NO Avis 20:43 :( 0620:43 * Fatale befriends sir_sigurd 20:43 D: 0620:43 * Dave feels Sir_sigurd 20:43 <@katy> XD 20:43 <%MachuPichu> lol dave 20:43 DAVE YOU WHORE 20:43 Boxxy, will you marry me? 0120:43 NO Rucario 20:43 Thanks fatale 20:43 lordy 20:43 no prob 20:43 thanks dave 20:43 D: 20:43 my pleasure 20:44 <@katy> Dave hug Boxxy 0620:44 * Dave squeezes Boxxy 20:44 oh baby 20:45 <~Skyler> boxxy dislikes rucario? 20:45 Rucario x Boxxy 20:45 Rucario x boxxy? More like Bucario x Roxxy, am I correct? 20:46 yes 20:46 <@katy> Yeah Fatale 20:46 <@katy> Rucario, she doesn't return the feelings 20:46 RUCARIO 20:46 <@katy> and on that not 20:46 <@katy> blowjob 0120:46 * gives katy a blowjob * 20:46 crumbs 20:46 BOXXY DOES NOT LIKE YOU 0620:46 * Dave is blown off feet by force of Avis's statement 20:46 GET OVER IT 20:46 <~Skyler> ^ 0220:46 * Rucario (Mibbit@PurpleSurge-7A361C86.hsd1.nj.comcast.net) Quit (Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client) *CAN'T FIND THE REST. GET OVER IT* Since the hatred of Rucario was so great in Avisism, many of BoxxyBot's commands were aimed at him. 21:17 i left the chat when rucario came in 0121:17 <@BoxxyBot> * Rucario? He is deff not sexy * 0320:20 * Rucario (Mibbit@PurpleSurge-128A8661.dhcp.embarqhsd.net) has joined #avisism 0120:20 <@Boxxyincomplete> Oh, LOOK WHO'S HERE 0120:20 <@Boxxyincomplete> >.> 'Faults' Because Avisism became an enemy of PSF , the administration there often came into Avisism to make sure we weren't planning anything diabolical (or some crazy shit like that). One evening, Hollow Abyss came in Avisism. We had told the forums that we had no grudges against any one of them, even though we still hated Rucario, but then BoxxyBot let the word slip... 23:05 <@MachuPichu> Um this is a test 23:05 And I'm sitting here, high, listening to Ladyhawke. 23:05 <@MachuPichu> Uh... 23:05 <@MachuPichu> rucario 0123:05 <@BoxxyBot> * Rucario? He is deff not sexy * 23:05 <@MachuPichu> DAMN IT 23:05 <@MachuPichu> FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 23:05 <@Eternal_Hikari> ..... 23:06 <~Avis> i thought we said to remove that command lolol 23:06 <@MachuPichu> I GOT RID OF IT WTF 23:06 <@MachuPichu> I DID 23:06 Well, we tried. 23:06 Haha. 23:06 <@MachuPichu> I HAD IT TWICE? 23:06 <~Avis> lolol 23:06 <@MachuPichu> FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU 'Retirement' Eventually, BoxxyBot became known as a nuisance. Her dreaded lack of Flood Detection and abusable phrases such as "U IS TROLLIN" caused her downfall and eventual retirement from Avisism 13:07 troll 0113:07 U IS TROLLIN 13:07 troll 0113:07 U IS TROLLIN 13:07 troll 0113:07 U IS TROLLIN 13:07 troll 0113:07 U IS TROLLIN 13:07 troll 0113:07 U IS TROLLIN 13:07 troll 0113:07 U IS TROLLIN 13:07 troll 0113:07 U IS TROLLIN 13:07 troll 0113:07 U IS TROLLIN 13:07 troll 0113:07 U IS TROLLIN 13:07 troll 0113:07 U IS TROLLIN 13:07 troll 0113:07 U IS TROLLIN 13:07 troll 0113:07 U IS TROLLIN 13:07 trolltrolltroll 13:07 troll 0113:07 U IS TROLLIN 13:07 Heh heh 0313:07 * BoxxyBot was kicked by Eternal_Hikari (You's Trollin') So, where is BoxxyBot now? Well, she's right here on #avisism . Category:IRC Channels